I'm Back
by hgbrummond
Summary: Ally moves to California and is back in Miami. She doesn't know Trish in this story yet. Can Austin forgive Ally for leaving him...


_**I'm back**_

I walked onto the school property with fear slowly boiling up inside me. I opened the door and everyone stared. "You must be Allison" Trish said as she walked to my side. "That's me but you can call me Ally" I said as she guided me to her table. "I'm Trish. I have you in my classes "Trish said as some of the boiling stopped. "Really. That's cool "I said as I sat down next to her. "This is Katie, Mark, Kelly, and Michelle" Trish pointed to four other people at the table. "Hi. I'm Ally" I said to them. There was a moment of silence. "Hey who are they" I pointed to four people in the center of the cafeteria.

" Those are the popular kids, the brown haired on in the blue shirt is Nick, and the one in the red is Shane. The girl in the pink is Danielle and the red haired one is Alyssa" Trish said. "What about him" I said as a boy with blonde hair walking to the pops and I had to smile. "That is Austin Moon famous singer or the king of players" Trish said. "King of players? What happen to the Austin that was nice" I mumbled to my self but acted like I didn't know him and looked in his direction." Ally, don't do that. He can sense when people are staring at him" Trish said as I looked back at him. He looked at me and smiled.

**- At the Pops table-**

"Who is she" Austin said to Shane. "That's the new girl Allison Dawson but people call her Ally "Shane answered him. "She is a geek. But she is cute "Mark said." She is defiantly cute" Austin said. "She is a geek and that's it "Danielle said watching Austin, then Ally. "Let's get going, before the bell rings "Alyssa said graving her bag and phone." Let's go" Mark said. As they walked past Trish's table Austin stared at me. They left before the bell rang." Bye ally" Trish called as she walked upstairs and I went to music.

When I walked into the class everyone stared. "Everyone sit down…" Mr. Smith said as everyone took their seats "this is Ally. She just moved here from California". "Hi" I said looking at Austin. "You will be sitting next to Austin Moon in the back" the teacher pointed to Austin. I walked to my spot next to Austin. "How have you been" Austin said. "I have been great. California was great but…" I was interrupted." Then why'd you come back" Austin said almost about to cry. "You didn't let me finish. I was about to say that I came back because I missed you and Dez and no one cooks pancakes better than your mom" I said as a small smile appeared on his face.

"I missed you, too, Ally. But I'm not saying that I forgive you" Austin said as I smiled, he rolled his eyes." Austin and Ally, Danielle and Dean, Caitlyn and Caleb, Mark and Michelle. You and your partner will be singing a duet" Mr. Smith said. The class bell rang as he stopped talking." Another duet together. How many does that make" Austin joked. "That makes four or five" I said as we walked out the door. "I'll come by Sonic Boom later to practice" Austin said before Danielle pulled him away. "You seem like you know her" Danielle said. "Dani, I don't know her and I just wanted to welcome her to the school" Austin said as he walked to his next class.

I walked to mine with Trish. "Hey Trish can you keep a secret from everyone even Katie, Mark, Kelly or Michelle" I asked her while we walked. "Yes why" Trish said in wonder. I hesitated than blurted it out." I know Austin moon. I used to be best friends with him before I left" I said." What you were friends with a player" Trish dropped her stuff when she said that. "He wasn't a player back then. He was a sweet, funny boy" I said helping her pick her stuff up. "So you're saying that he changed after you left" Trish said with a grin on her face." Yes. Why" I said already knowing the reason. "He liked you before you broke his heart and left "Trish said "How'd you know him, anyway". "I was his… songwriter" I said as she laughed."Yeah right, you wrote all his songs" Trish said.

" I'll prove it what other class do you and me and Austin have together" I said as she thought. "Lunch, Science and gym and Study hall" Trish said as she walked to her seat before the teacher yelled at her. After English we went to lunch. I walked down a flit of stairs then stop to here Austin behind me. "hey ally can I talk to you about the project" Austin said as he jumped the stair rail." Since when do you use stairs as skateboards" I said as he reached me. "Ha-ha very funny. So what song are we singing" Austin said holding the door for me. "An Austin moon original, dude" I laughed. "I like how you think, Dawson" Austin said smiling at me." Haven't you always" I smiled at him.

" Hey Austin…"a boy with red hair ran over to me and Austin." Dez" I said as he got closer." Ally, is that you" Dez said giving me a hug. "Don't tell anyone you or me know ally, ok" Austin said as he waved good bye to me and I walked to Trish. "I can't believe you know him and that Dez kid" she said as she clicked the end call button on her phone. "Told you" I said as I walked to the lunch line. After lunch was Science. I was sat next to Trish, Dez and Austin sat in front of me." Everyone we have a new student in class. Her name is Allison she is sitting next to Austin and Trish if you want to ask her a question" Mrs. Newman said." so you three know each other" Trish whispered to me. I just nodded.

I heard a lot of oh's and omg's when Austin talked to me." We have project today so form groups of four like normal" the teacher said as everyone circled the room. I saw Danielle walking to Austin. " Austin, Dez, and Trish would you mind if Ally would work with you". "Nope not at all" Austin said. Dez and I laughed at what he said. "You are …Your different now then you were before" Austin said as he started to write lyrics down on his paper. "Before as in a year ago or in first hour" I said as he rolled his eyes and smiled." Your way different to Trish but to me you're just like the awesome Austin I once knew" I smiled.

We worked on our project the rest of the time in class." Hey ally, what you have next" Austin said as we walked out the door." Gym why" I said." Me, too. And because I want to see you play basketball again" Austin smiled as he tripped on his feet." I don't know Clumsy but you are my friend so I will play basketball with you again" I said. "Good because you're pretty good at it" Austin said as Danielle pushed me out of the way. "Good at what" Danielle said as I went to the other side of Austin.

" Helping people and not being rude "Austin said as he turned and went to the boy's locker room. I walked into the girl's locker room and changed. When I came out Austin was waiting for me with Dez, and Trish. "Let's go" Austin said. "Hey Austin" Danielle said I pulling the door shut. Austin smiled and got a basketball." Do you think that you can still make it from the free throw line" Austin said as I shot the ball." And swish goes Ally" Trish cheered from the side line." Your turn rock star" I said as I chucked the ball." You got some moves, but do you remember mine" Austin laughed and threw the ball. "Swish" Dez laughed.

"Hi you must be ally, our new student" the teacher said "did you meet our best players". "Hi and yes I did meet Austin, Trish, and dez" I smiled. "You seem comfortable with them so you will be partners with them for our next unit" the teacher said then left." What's our next unit" I asked Austin." Four person basketball" Austin laughed. "Convenient" I laughed. We lined up to play. "Bring it on Shane" Austin laughed then smiled at me. I got his point. When the teacher blew air into his whistle but more like screeched his whistle we started to play.

Austin ran down the court I threw it to him. He threw it back. Then I threw it to Trish, and then she threw it to dez and dez shot. "Team…"the teacher stopped "what is your team name"." Dez you pick it" Austin said already knowing the name." Team Austin and Ally" Dez screamed. "Team Austin and Ally win" the teacher yelled. I smiled when I heard that again. Austin saw that I was happy that he smiled. By the time the bell rang to go to study hall we had beat every team. Austin and I walked to class together. When we arrived Austin sat down and I went to the teacher. "Oh… hi. You must be Allison" the teacher said.

"That's me and can you call me ally. Also I need a seat but I would like to be near Austin Moon "I said." Do you feel comfortable by him" the teacher said. "Yes he is very nice" I said smiling but the teacher acted surprised. "Mark you will be sitting in front of Austin and ally you will be next to Austin" the teacher said as she took attendance. I sat down next to him and smiled. "How did you pull that one off" Austin said as he took out homework." Just luck" I said as I took out mine and we ended up helped each other. "So -579 plus 976 is…" I said as he wrote down the problem." That would be… positive 397" Austin said. "Correct… nice job, Austin" I said as the teacher came to me.

" So what you two doing "the teacher said looking at our paper in the middle of our desk. "Just practicing negative and positive numbers for the quiz tomorrow" Austin said." This is the first time you did something in this class. I'm putting you next to her next time, too." The teacher said taking the homework paper. "Sweet! I love you ally" Austin said giving me a big hug." You're welcome, Austin "I said. "You know what… I forgive you" Austin said giving her another hug." Nice job you too. You both got 100%" the teacher said as she walked back to us and gave us our papers." I told you. You knew how to do them" I said as Austin smiled. After the final bell rang Austin went to his locker and I went to mine.

"hey Ally your locker is near mine" Austin said as he walked to me." I guess they are" I said as I closed my locker and walked outside. "See you Austin" I said as I got on the bus. "Oh, no you don't. I will drive you sense we are going to the same place" Austin said as he pulled me off the bus." Ok then" I said as we walked to his car. When we reached Sonic Boom we walked in and went to the practice room. It was looked the same before I left so I assumed that my dad missed me. Me and Austin walked to the practice room." You never changed it" Austin said as he went over to the piano and played a familiar tune:

**When you're on your own**

**Drowning alone**

**And you need a rope that can pull you in**

**Someone will throw it**

**And when you're afraid**

**That you're gonna break**

**And you need a way to feel strong again**

**Someone will know it**

**And even when it hurts the most**

**Try to have a little hope**

**That someone's gonna be there when you don't**

**When you don't**

**If you wanna cry, I'll be your shoulder**

**If you wanna laugh, I'll be your smile**

**If you wanna fly, I will be your sky**

**Anything you need that's what I'll be**

**You can come to me**

I started to sing it with him.

**You struggle inside**

**Losing your mind**

**Fighting and trying to be yourself**

**When somebody lets you**

**Out in the cold**

**But no where to go**

**Feeling like no one could understand**

**Then somebody gets you**

**So take a breath and let it go**

**And try to have a little hope**

**'Cause someone's gonna be there when you don't**

**When you don't**

**If you wanna cry, I'll be your shoulder**

**If you wanna laugh, I'll be your smile**

**If you wanna fly, I will be your sky**

**Anything you need, that's what I'll be**

**You can come to me**

**Like a chain that never breaks**

**Like a truth that never bends**

**Like glue that takes a broken heart and puts it back again**

**It's the feeling that you get**

**It's the moment that you know**

**That no matter what the future holds**

**You'll never be alone**

**If you wanna cry, I'll be your shoulder**

**If you wanna laugh, I'll be your smile**

**If you wanna fly, I will be your sky**

**Anything you need, that's what I'll be**

**If you wanna climb, I'll be your ladder**

**If you wanna run, I'll be your road**

**If you want a friend, doesn't matter when**

**Anything you need, that's what I'll be**

**You can come to me**

**You can come to me,**

**Yeah**

When we finished we started to work on the project. We went through all of the songs and ended up picking: Don't look down. When my dad came home Austin and I were playing songs on the guitars and laughing."Hey Ally and Austin" he said as he ignored his presents "Austin what are you doing here". "Hi Mr. Dawson me and ally were working on a project" Austin laughed and started playing a song. When we got to school in the morning everyone was staring at us for no reason. We walked in and I walked to my table were Trish was waiting for us." So what song are you singing today for the school" Trish asked us as the bell rang." We are singing don't look down" I said pushing her to walk forward. She smiled and walked forward. Austin once he saw me looking at him came to my side and Danielle stared.

We walked to the music room to see Danielle staring me down along with everyone else. "Ignore them they just know that we have a song" Austin whispered to me as we sat down. "Who wants to perform their song for the class before the school" Mr. Smith said." We'll do it" Austin said as he pulled me up. We walked to the front of the class and Danielle was whispering to Dean "this song is so going to stink like her". I took a microphone from the teacher and Austin started to sing. I smiled when he grabbed my hand to tell me to get ready. Danielle saw this.

When we were done everyone cheered. Danielle went up to the teacher and told him something. "Mr. that is my song" Dani told him." I know it was good but that is an Austin moon original so don't lie" Mr. Smith said. Danielle started to cry and ran out of the room. Austin just smiled at me. "Who's next" Mr. Smith said. "Austin and Ally" everyone cheered. Austin looked at me. I took out my book and picked a song.

**Everyday-day-day,  
I fall for you a little more-oh-ore,  
And every night-night-night,  
I dream of you so beautiful-uh-ul,  
Yeah-eh,**

And every time we laugh,  
I see the sparks fly,

And every time you blush,  
I feel those butterflies,

Baby, how we feel,  
We'll always be in style,  
Forever and ever,

This love is never gonna fade,  
We are timeless,  
We are timeless,

My heart will never ever change,  
We are timeless,

We are timele-eh-yeah-yeah-ess,  
And we're Gonne la-yeah-yeah-ast,

Our love will always feel this waaaaay,  
We are timele-eh-yeah-ess,  
We are timele-eh-yeah-ess!

Once again when we were done people were cheering." Quiet quiet "Mr. Smith said as he looked out to the stage and the crowd. The teachers were introducing the other students to what was going on. When he went on stage… everyone followed. Austin and I and the band waited until the music started. "Everyone thank you for joining us here today. My class has five songs that they are doing for you. One song is performed by Dean and Danielle, another by Mark and Michelle, then one by Caleb and Caitlyn. Then finally two by Austin Moon and Ally Dawson" he walked off the stage and the other groups performed their songs. Mr. Smith came to us and wished us good luck and led me to another door to the stage. I saw the door open and Austin on the other end smiling. He ran out and was dancing. I came out and started to sing, and then he joined in. As we sang the people on stage and off stage started to dance. Trish and Dez walked to the front of the stage and I signed for them to come up. Dez and Austin were on one end of the stage and me and Trish were on the other. I could see someone in the crowd on the phone. I didn't care that much until I saw the person's face. It was JIMMY STAR. I ignored him until the song stopped I went over to Austin. "Jimmy is here" I whispered to him. He looked at me then at Dez. "What" Dez said as Austin pulled him off the stage. "You invited jimmy here" Austin said as someone tapped his shoulder." Actually Kira invited me" jimmy said as Kira walked up." I want you and ally to have a carrier together" Kira said smiling." Here, take these papers "jimmy said handing us pieces of paper with "sign here" stickers on them." is this a contract" Trish said taking it out of my hands." Yes call me later" jimmy said as he and Kira disappeared." Did we just get offered a record deal" Austin said "ally is you ok". I was scanning the paper and wishing for him to sign his name too." I can't believe this" dez said. "Austin and ally both on tour. This is awesome… just sign them". Austin paused and looked at me… I smiled and nodded. He signed them first, and then I signed my name. We got back on stage and everyone cheered. "Austin Moon and Ally Dawson… too people that didn't know each other become partners and the best singers in the school" Mr. Smith said as I watched Austin. "actually I have something to say" Austin looked at me and I just nodded." Austin and I knew each other before I came here" I said as Austin continued." Also me and ally got a record deal and are going on tour with Trish and Dez" Austin said as the crowd cheered and Trish hugged me. After that we went on tour and then Austin went on his own. He went on two tours before coming back to Miami…


End file.
